casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kieron Fletcher
Kieron Fletcher was a F2 doctor at Holby City Hospital. Kieron arrived under the penitence that his local ED had been shut down and while researching applied for a place at Holby City Hospital's emergency department as an Junior Doctor. Time in the Emergency Department (2010) Kieron overhears a conversation between Nick Jordan & Professor Williams, discussing the meeting with board being held later that day, as they have reinstated Jordan as Clinical Lead. Anxious to get Jordan alone, he cancels Jordan's lift to the meeting and offers to take him himself. When Kieron drives Jordan to the middle of nowhere and tries to speak to him about a woman named Christine Fletcher, Jordan is furious and dismisses the name as a former patient. While arguing they are interupted by a women screaming and run to help her in a near by cave. When the ceiling start to fall above where Nick is knelt, Kieron pushes his boss safely out the way of the falling rocks causing himself to be hit himself and injuring his leg. Nick is livid at Kieron's behaviour at the scene and, back at the ED, orders him out of resus. After being ordered out of resus Kieron goes to tidy himself up in the toilets, however the frustration of the days events overcome him and he punches the mirror with his fist, causing his knuckles to bleed. He is then treated by Alice in cubicles ans she comments that he has been in the wars and also that it really isn't his day. At the end of the night, Nick warns Kieron that he was unimpressed with his actions that day, but Kieron floors him when he reveals that he has been trying to tell him that he is Jordan's son. Kieron tells Jordan he was wrong about his parentage - he's not his father. Jordan is relieved that the matter is settled. After being late to a house meeting with May and Lenny, Kieron is chased by Lenny after having an argument. During which he has a motorbike accident. He refuses to go in a amallance and is sick, when Jordan sees the state of him he orders Jeff to collar him and take him inside the ED to be treated. Jordan is noticeably worried. After surgery Nick goes to see Kieron and agrees to have a DNA test. Kieron and Jordan begin to bond and he is then told by Jordan that he only has five years left to live. Noel then gives the result of the DNA test to Jordan in his office, Jordan smiles as he is sure that Keiron is his son. He reads the test results which turn out to be negative, Kieron shortly departs after an incident in which a bronchoscope is broken, and he takes the blame on behalf of the other F2s, May and Lenny. Behind the scenes Robert Boulter played Kieron Fletcher in Casualty in 2010. Category:Characters Category:Past characters Category:Male characters Category:Doctors Category:Junior doctors Category:2010 arrivals Category:2010 departures